Chosen by the Light
by orangezauber
Summary: Everyday seems the same for Keely Lupin-Black. After the Potters were killed, Albus Dumbledore takes the next step to protecting the side of the light. Dumbledore trains Keely with advanced and draining magic. Now, Keely must dedicate every day of her life to defending the one who is most important to the fate of the wizarding world. **ON HIATUS**
1. Prelude: A Path Not Chosen

A/N: This story has been swimming around in my mind for years. I am not sure how often I will be able to post new chapters, but I will try my hardest to keep them coming at a steady pace. This chapter is short because it is just a prelude into the rest of the story. I am borrowing the basic plot of J.K. Rowling, however, I am adding my own twists and characters in addition to the world of magic we already know. Please feel free to drop me a question, comment, or observation about the story. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy!

Always,

orangezauber

...

Everyone wants something different out of life. The boy next door wants to be a healer like his mum; she wants to work in the ministry like her father. Even at a young age, we set goals and work towards those goals hoping that we will have a fulfilling life. We make decisions and it is those decisions that characterize who we are. Our decisions guide us, help us…define us.

However, not everyone has had the luxury of making his or her own decisions. Not all of us have the free will to follow in the footsteps of a parent or older sibling. I am one of those individuals who do not have that that kind of luxury.

Beginning even before I was brought into this world my fate had been decided for me. I was the one chosen by the side of good. When I first learned to talk was when my life was no longer mine. From that point on, I was told who I should become. I was told what my life goals were and how I would accomplish those goals. Like a table setting, my life was set out in front of me, leaving me with no guessing as what was to come.

I often wonder had I had the opportunity, would I have had bravery or humor like my father. Or would I have been as loyal and compassionate as my mother. In a way, I like to think that there is still a part of me that is like them. Although, because of my "special circumstances" my parents have also been changed. They did not plan on the life they currently lead and they most certainly did not plan on making me live the life that is lead for me. They are not who they were when the first war came about. The devastation they faced changed them into different people. However, their decisions lead them to their current states. Their decisions also forced me into my current state, unable to make decisions for myself.

It may seem like an easy life not having to make decisions. However it comes at a price. No one knows who I really am, not even me. I am constantly wearing a mask so the world will not be able to discover the secrets I possess. I must tell lies to hide the information that I posses. I must even lie to those who are closest to me. My mask of lies is all I have ever known. It shields the true me. The secrets I possess are what my core is made from. I myself am a secret that only a select few know about. And as the new war approaches the number who know about me is growing. However, if my secret gets out too soon it could lead to devastation for our side.

These secrets and masks have made me lose my feelings towards a good life. I no longer feel the way a person of my age should feel. I lost that sensation long ago. I thought my feelings were getting in the way of the plan so I hid them. Then I was told that I must utilize my feelings I tried to bring them back, but they were not the same. Now part of my training is to bring them back to make me even stronger.

It's not like I have not tried to go against what was expected of me. I have been told I must be compliant or else 'my carefully planned out world' will crumble. Any sort of decision or thoughts of defiance were forced away. If I break one promise with my defiance, terrible things could happen to me or my family. It is more than just getting reprimanded. It is a matter of life and death.

What is the purpose of all this training if it only brings misery to my family and me? I have been reared to be a protector of sorts. My training began at a young age. By the age of six I was learning how to dual, using spells people five years my senior were just learning. It was not talent that allowed for such advanced magic. Oh no, I was not powerful, though I am now advance beyond my years. There was nothing special about me when I was born. I was picked out of convenience. I was to be well trained. Trained to be obedient. They were persistent, determined even to make me into a powerful weapon so unexpected that even the darkest of wizards may stand a bay. But I was not raised to fight the darkness. I have been told there is more to the final battle than merely fighting against the darkness. There are things that need to be protected. People who must survive to the very end.

I was raised to protect the light. Protect it by using any means necessary. And what is this light that needs to be protected? Why, Harry Potter, the Wizarding World's chosen one.


	2. Chapter 1: Down the Hidden Staircase

*~*~***Summer before 5****th**** Year, A few days before Harry Potter's Trial***~*~*

Dinner had finish and all of the people under the age of 17 were shooed out of the dinning room so the Order meeting could begin. The exception was a girl with wavy ebony hair and soft honey-brown eyes. She was to excuse herself to her room and then take the secret passage behind the book self that lead from the bedroom to the kitchen. She had to go through these precautions in order to be in attendance at the meeting without any suspicions from the other under aged wizards and witches currently residing in the house. She was given strict orders from her professor and mentor, Albus Dumbledore, to attend all Order meetings and not to divulge any information to non-members, especially her best friend.

The young 15 year old witch did as she was instructed without complaint. After dinner, she claimed she wasn't feeling well; she told her friends not to check on her because she was going to fall into bed early. Once in her room she took that secret passage that she had become very familiar with over the past few weeks. Sitting in her normal seat around the enlarged dining table, the teenager waited for the meeting to begin.

On the other side of the table, a woman who shared the same honey-brown eyes with the youngest member stood from her seat and announced that the meeting had now come to order. Before continuing any further, she looked straight at the ebony haired girl and asked, "Keely, did you take the necessary precautions?"

Keely nodded, her ebony hair falling slightly in front of her glaring eyes. "Yes, mum."

The meeting on this night continued like most meetings. There was the normal discussion regarding Voldemort's whereabouts, the dark wizard out to destroy all of muggle kind. The meeting progressed to what the Order could do better this time after their last failed attempt at capturing some of Voldemort's followers, Death Eaters. And what information Voldemort has this time that he didn't before. However, the discussions became heated when the topic of Harry Potter came up, as it did every time the members at the meeting were reminded no to share information to the boy. It was well known to all Order members that Keely thought Harry should be included in these weekly meetings. But like always, the outcome had not been in her favor. After all, what would a 15 year old child know about protecting the savior of the wizarding world?

"He has a right to know," Keely exclaimed slamming her glass on the table.

The entire table went silent and all eyes shifted to the end of the table. However, no one looked surprised by the outburst.

Keely continued "All of you are saying he is too young. The less he knows the better. Why is it that I get to know and he doesn't?"

"Keely, you must understand that your circumstances are different than his," Mia replied calmly to her daughter. "Your responsibilities in this war are different than anyone else's and therefore you must be informed about the meetings in order to do your job."

"Like hell my responsibilities are different," Keely yelled, ignoring the comment her mother said about harsh language. "We are both going to end up in the same place. If you ask me, I think Harry has more of a right to know all of this stuff than I do. He is the one who is going to be fighting in the end; he is the one everyone is trying to protect. Why not allow him to know what is going on so he can have that fighting chance?"

"Not all of us think that you are fit for such responsibility," Severus Snape replied smoothly.

"This is not a matter of your opinion, _Snape_," Keely hissed venomously. "You chose what side you were on. You chose this life!"

Snape leaned forward in his chair. He sneered at the girl, "So you are saying you don't want to fight for this side? You would rather be like the millions of other mindless drones pretending that there is no war going on and it is going to just disappear if they close their eyes or do you want to be at the Dark Lords every beck and call. Well, let me tell you, Miss Lupin, there is a war out there whether you turn your back on it or not."

"That's not what I meant and if you had half a—"

"Keely! Don't you dare finish that sentence," Mia reprimanded. "Severus is still your elder and professor and you need to show him some respect."

"I will respect him when he shows an ounce of respect for me," Keely shot back. "In fact, no one at this table seems to respect my wishes. I really do think that Harry should be included. After all, it is him we are supposed to protect. Knowledge is Power! If he doesn't have the knowledge of what is going on than how is he supposed to prepare? You are just allowing him to walk blindfolded into the Snake's den!"

"I agree with Keely," Sirius said giving the irate girl a reassuring smile. "Harry has every right to know. It is going to be him who has to defeat Voldemort, not us. Especially what happened during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the more Harry knows the better he can prepare. He fought Voldemort once already. The war is only going to get worse and everyone should be as prepared no matter their age. No more of this about him being too young because we all know that is rubbish."

Molly Weasley stood with her eyes locked directly on Sirius Black. "But he is just a boy, Sirius! He is barely 15! There is absolutely no way I would allow any of my children to hear what goes on in these meetings. They are too young to have to worry about such things."

"That is your prerogative, Molly, but Harry is my godson and I say he isn't too young. And you don't think that Keely is too young as well?" Sirius asked. "If she is allowed to sit during the meetings in order to protect Harry, then Harry should be able to come to the meetings to learn how to protect himself."

"Where have you been for most of Harry's and Keely's lives, Sirius? You have only been in their lives for a short while and that hardly counts as knowing what is good for children their age," Molly retorted as if Keely was not there.

"You know full well where I was and what I was doing there," Sirius said as he stood with such a force that his chair clattered with the ground. "It was that slimy rodent who framed me. I thought I was prepared, but as you can see I wasn't! I was betrayed!"

Mrs. Weasley stood her ground, "But you were going after him. You were going to kill him anyway. That is not the mark of a great parent. There have been countless times over the last few months that you have allowed your anger to get the best of you. I have been more of a parent to those children over the years than you have, Sirius."

"What would you have done, Molly, if someone threaten your family and killed two of the only people you called family," Sirius growled.

Everyone at the table watched the unpleasant match back and forth between Mrs. Weasley and Sirius. No one knew what to do and no one wanted to intervene. They all knew that Sirius' temper was not something to be on the receiving end. However, they also knew that Molly Weasley's red hair symbolized her fiery personality perfectly. She was not a force to be reckoned with when she was riled up.

"I don't agree with Dumbledore's decision about Keely either," Molly said trying to calm down, but not backing down from Sirius' outburst. "But her circumstances are different. Part of why we are here is to protect Harry from what is out there. Keely has us to guide and protect her. As long as she knows the dangers then she can steer Harry away from harm. He shouldn't have to worry about the dangers at this age."

Sirius huffed. "That's not the point. Are we really willing to put my daughter and god-son in danger because Dumbledore says this is the best plan of action? Are we really supposed to shelter Harry until we have to feed him to the snakes? And then what; hope Keely will jump in front of him if anyone shoots a killing curse at him?"

"This is getting ridiculous," Tonks chimed in. "We are talking in circles. I say we bring this to a vote and end the meeting."

"Agreed. I say let Saint Potter into our little meetings. It's not like we know anything about the Dark Lord's whereabouts anyway," Snape said. "And if Potter does do something stupid with Order information, then Lupin here will just have to follow him and make sure he doesn't harm a pretty little hair."

"I am not some sort of trained puppy that will follow Harry where ever he goes," Keely snapped.

"That's not what it looks like to me," Snape smirked.

"Don't you dare speak to my daughter that way," Sirius roared.

"Sirius, please calm down," Mia said softly, resting a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Severus, you're not helping the situation at hand."

"I am done with this meeting. If that is all you can say to this grease-ball insulting our daughter then I see no point in continuing to stand here," And with that Sirius stormed out of the dinning room leaving Mia with her hand still outstretched.

Slowly bring her hand back down to her side, Mia continued to look at the door where Sirius had exited. She inhaled then cleared her throat; "If we have no new information then I move to adjourn the meeting."

Before Keely could speak, Molly quickly inserted, "I second the motion."

"All in favor of adjourning the meeting say yea," Mia said.

The yeas filled the room, drowning out Keely's ney of protest.

Without giving Keely the extra opportunity to oppose the adjournment of the meeting, Mia quickly adjourned the meeting and told everyone that the next meeting would be the following week with Dumbledore in attendance.

Mia made her way over to Keely. "Listen, sweetie, I know things got messy, but you have to understand the—"

"I understand perfectly well, mother," Keely interrupted. "There is a lack of respect during these meetings. Even though I may not be a solution to the problem, I would appreciate that my opinion be heard once in a while. I am a part of this. People may say they understand my circumstances, but I don't think they do. They still see me as some kid that comes to the meetings who should ideally stand by and should keep her mouth shut. I have seen more of the war this time around than the majority of the members at the table tonight. Dad seems to be the only one to understand that. Now if you excuse me, I must return to my room before I 'arouse any suspicion'."

Not allowing her mother to reply, Keely made her way back up to her room through the secret passage she used at the beginning of the evening.

Once again in her confined quarters, Keely rolled the bookcase back into position, sealing the passageway. She sighed as she flung herself at her bed. She laid there as the meeting replayed in her head. As the last part played again, Keely couldn't help but laugh bitterly. Her father was the only one to stand up for her at any of these gatherings. The meetings are what began a strain in the relationship with her mother and her. Mia Black never seemed to stand up for Keely. She was constantly defending everyone one else, but never her own daughter. Keely thought that her mum only stood in the shadows after she was forced into hiding. A shadow never intervenes in someone else's business. Mia had been a powerful figure in the Ministry when Keely was a little girl; being so powerful and so high up that she had to use an assumed name so no one would find out who she was married to. But that was years ago, now, Mia was Mia Black again and she was still hiding. In hiding, like her husband, like her daughter. Although, Keely's form of hiding was different. It was that mask of emotions that hid Keely from the world.

There was a soft knock on the door followed by a man's voice that Keely knew very well.

"Duckling, open up. It's me."

Keely slowly got up from her bed and walked over to the door. Her hand hovered over the handle for couple of seconds as she took a calming breath.

"Good Evening, Uncle Remus," Keely welcomed with a polite smile.

"Was it that bad," Remus asked taking his niece into his arms for a quick hug. He knew Keely well enough, having pretty much raised her himself from the time she was born, to know when something upset her. He knew she was upset tonight because normally she was not this polite or guarded with him.

Keely sighed as she pushed away from her uncle's embrace. "They still won't allow Harry to attend the meetings and mum just stands idly by not saying anything. She even allowed Snape to insult me in front of the entire Order. I have no idea what she's thinking," the bitterness began to devour Keely's thoughts again.

Hearing muffled laughter coming from down the hall. Remus stepped into the small room, closing the door behind him as to not be overheard.

"Listen, I know you have heard this many times before," Remus began, but upon seeing the eye roll from the girl in front of him he added, "and I understand that this is not what you wanted. But we all have to live with what is handed to us. There are things in our lives that we have no control over. As you see it now, your life may be a burden to you, but just think what good it will do in the long run. Not all of us have beneficial burdens."

Keely sighed again, sinking down onto her bed once more. She hated it when her uncle played the "we all have burdens" card.

"I am sorry I missed the meeting," Remus said. "I got here as soon as I felt I could regain my center of balance."

It had not occurred to Keely just how tired and gaunt her uncle appeared. The full moon had been the previous night and even with the help with the wolf's bane potion transformations were still exhausting.

"Now start from the beginning of the meeting, but give me exceptional details of Sirius' dramatic exit this time," Remus said joining his niece on the bed.

Smiling at the fact that her uncle knew her father too well, she began to explain what had been discussed during the meeting.

* * *

**A/N: Like previously, I do not own the rights to this fantastic world. I merely adapt it for my own amusings. Please R & R if you have any questions, comments, or critiques. I am always willing to give a little extra background information on the characters or where I am headed for the rest of the story for those who drop a review. Thanks for taking the time to read!**

**Always,**

**Orangezauber**


	3. Chapter 3: Startled Wide Awake

The room was in total disarray. Tables were overturned; glass containers were smashed; debris was everywhere. The room was so dim no one would be able to see their hands in front of them. The candles had been broken leaving only a faint smell of burning wax in what seemed to have been a terrible struggle. The only sound that was heard over the steady drip of shattered vials were the sharp gasps of air from a small girl crumpled in the corner.

The young girl couldn't be any older than eight years of age. Her long, dark hair was matted to her face with sweat and blood. The sweat that poured into her eyes mixed with tears made the dark room seem even more unfocused. All her strength she contained was drained and she couldn't even find enough to pull her head off the floor. If she hadn't been sitting on the floor she wouldn't have known it was there. Flashes of the battle disoriented the young girl and kept her planted to the spot she resided.

The sudden sound of footsteps moving around the room made the girl's ears pound. She covered her one ear hoping to figure out where the footsteps resided. With no light, the footsteps seemed to come from every direction, even out of the walls behind her.

There was nowhere to hide. Even if she wanted to hide her assailant would be able to find her with ease. Fear and fatigue were all the girl could feel as the footsteps stopped a couple of meters away. With bated breath she hoped that she would not be seen.

"Bombarda!"

"Progecto," the girl murmured as rubble cascaded down onto the magical shield. Her attention was above to trying to protect herself from the falling ceiling she did not see the second spell being cast at her vulnerable side.

Her weak protective shield broke as she was hit with the spell sliding her hard along the floor into the wall. She hit with such force that more debris fell from above landing on the poor cowering child.

"Please," the girl whimpered barely above a whisper. She automatically regretted talking as she grabbed her side. She was sure she had acquired a couple of broken ribs during the fight.

"What was that," the other voice boomed. "You must speak up to be heard. Or are you trying to prove you are weak."

"I am not weak," the girl panted, "just let me rest…please."

"No, there is no rest. The only rest is the eternal rest and I am not done with you yet. You were chosen. You must fight back! Quit trying to protect yourself and attack me. Get up! I know you have strength left to fight me," the voice explained.

"Please, I've had enough. We have been at this for hours," the girl cried from both desperation and pain. "I need a break. I can hardly stand let alone use any magic to fight back. Just let me rest!"

"Enough excuses. UP!"

A stick like object came at her through the darkness. She tried to back further into the corner, but it was no use she was already as far back as she could go. The girl was lifted up into the air and thrown into the opposite wall. There was a deafening crack followed by the girl's piercing scream.

Within seconds the girl was back on the floor cradling her arm. With her only useable hand, she picked up her own wand in a feeble attempt to fight back. She wished she could still feel the warmth the wand gave her when she held it, but she was way beyond the point of feeling anything other than pain. The wand was knocked swiftly out of her hand before she could even croak out a spell. It landed on the floor with a dull thud, masked by the various spilled liquids. There was no use getting it back now. The pain throughout her body was too great. All she could do was lay on the floor with tears and sweat running down her cheeks.

"Fight back, girl. How do you expect to survive if you do not even try?"

"I tried…"

"Obviously not hard enough," the voice harshly whispered. "Do you honestly expect any mercy?"

"Please…"

"Lord Voldemort shows no mercy," the voice boomed again using a foot to roll the girl over.

There was another scream, a flash of red light, and the girl's body went limp.

* * *

Keely woke with a start. She was breathing hard and sweat was dripping down her brow. Quickly turning on a lamp and looking around to remember her bearings, Keely realized that she was in her small bedroom, as small as a bed room could be in her father's childhood home which was in fact still quite large. Even after fixing the room up to fit her taste it still screamed "Noble House of Black". Deep green walls held pictures and posters that covered the glaring family portraits of a family her father was grateful that Keely never met. She could still hear the whispers from the people who resided in those portraits, cursing her for covering them up.

Lifting up a hand to run a hand through her long ebony hair, Keely could feel pieces of her hair clinging to her face. As her hand felt the drops clinging to her face she let out a quiet sob. The dream that had awakened her was one of her worst nightmares. The reoccurring dream was a constant reminder of what she had to go through everyday. The fact that it was more than a mere nightmare made it all worse.

Keely remembered that day vividly. She had been in Surrey with a family for the day while her mum and uncle went to talk to Dumbledore about Keely's magical progress. It was always nice to get out of the house and away from constant schooling she had to undergo. On days like these, Keely felt she could almost be herself, whoever that was. But her peaceful day didn't last long. She was called away for magical training.

She held the picture in one hand while she traced the smiles of both her and Harry with her thumb. Harry was the only one that had ever made Keely forget that she didn't really have a normal childhood. He understood, in a way, what it was like to grow up too fast. It was because of Harry that she was able to feel almost normal and because of that she would do anything for him and he would do anything for her.

Keely gently put the photo back on her bedside table. She slid out of bed and exited her room. Her bare feet padded down the hall on her way to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. About halfway down the hall she noticed light spilling out from under one of the other bedrooms. She slowed her pace until she came to the closed door. A soft glow from the underside of the door flickered every once in a while. Without knocking, Keely pushed open the door enough to stick her head through.

"Hey."

"Hey," was said in return and with a soft smile, Keely walked into the room.

Harry was sitting up in his bed with a book in his hands. His hair was messier than usual and Keely assumed it was because he couldn't fall asleep.

Over the past few weeks Harry hadn't been able to sleep very well at all. Keely knew this because Harry had alluded to it in a letter to her a few weeks before he came to Grimmauld Place. After the death of Cedric Diggory, Harry was a different person. Witnessing death would always do that to a person; also being attacked by a Dementor only days ago, having to almost relive the painful experience of that horrible night would crush anyone's spirits.

"How are you feeling," Harry asked marking the page in his book and putting it aside.

"Alright, I had a bit of a headache after dinner," Keely replied as she sat down on the chair next to her friend's bed. She always thought it was kind of him to look after others before himself. 'Best not dwell on those things that may cause us harm, but live from the experience in order to bring forth true strength,' Dumbledore would always tell Keely when she was feeling down. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"You always say that," Harry said as a small frown appeared on his tired face.

"And so far it has proved true. Have you ever seen me fail at anything?"

"No, which has always been a mystery to me. Why is it that you never seem to fail at anything? Everything just comes to you naturally."

Keely laughed softly, "I wouldn't say that everything comes naturally. I have to work hard just like everyone else. I have a slight advantage with uncle Remus teaching me advanced spells so I can be protected in case on of his transformations don't go according to plan." This statement was only partial true. After years of hiding her secrets from everyone, Keely had gotten good at stretching the truth so she didn't have to feel like she was completely lying to her friends. "Besides, I still have trouble in transfiguration."

"No you don't. You just pretend to have trouble so you don't make us, poor mortals, look bad," Harry said scooting himself a little closer to the edge of the bed closer to Keely. "Both of your parents are animagus so of course Transfiguration would come naturally."

Both Sirius Black and Amelia Black became animagus when they were 15 years old. They wanted to help Remus with his monthly wolf. However, when Remus was in his werewolf form he could and would hurt every human in his path, including his best friends or family. Sirius and Mia, as he affectionately called her, had found books in the library during their 3rd year at Hogwarts. They learned that werewolf bites did not harm animals. After reading this they came up with the idea of becoming animagus, a way of turning into an animal at will. It took all of them two years to prefect the spells, learn the incantations, and learn how to focus their magic for such a difficult task. The day they perfected their animal forms was the day the Marauders were born.

"Yes, it is a mystery to us all how bad I really am at Transfiguring things," Keely said with a small smile. "Speaking of mysteries, where's Ron?"

"He left about an hour ago," Harry chuckled. "He wasn't fully awake. He left, muttering something about Kreacher hiding all of his pumpkin pasties."

"Nah, Kreacher would never eat pumpkin pasties. He prefers cockroach clusters."

"And how did you discover that small detail?"

"I offered one to him the other day."

Harry raised an eyebrow in Keely's direction as if he didn't believe what she was saying.

"Fine, I was trying to bribe him. What! Like you have never tried to bribe someone to get them to do something you wanted."

"Don't let Hermione hear you saying that. She would never approve of you trying to bribe the house elf. No matter how vial Kreacher is, Hermione still believes in his rights."

"You are starting to sound like my father. Kreacher really isn't that bad. He's kinda funny if you think about it. An old senile house elf who only really talks to the spirits of the house. 'Yes, mistress, such horrible company. No, mistress, they do not deserve to walk the halls of the Noble House of Black. Yes, such a pity Kreacher must listen to blood-traitors and half-blooded children. Vile things…children.'"

"I wonder if I pick him up and shake him if he will come up with some better catch phrases."

Keely let out a burst of laughter. "Now there's an idea. Perhaps that wouldn't be the best thing to mention to Fred or George; they might actually charm Kreacher to do just that."

A comfortable silence fell over the two friends until the door swung open. In walked a very groggy Ron Weasley. He stumbled into the room and to his own bed without noticing the additional person sitting next to his best friend.

"He ate them."

"Who ate what, Ron," Keely inquired.

"Kreacher! Kreacher ate all of my pumpkin pasties," Ron frantically replied as Harry mouthed the word 'see' to Keely.

"Just have Kreacher make you some more, Ron."

"Yeah. I'll have him make some more…" Ron yawned allowing his words to trail off into sleep.

"Well, I suppose I should go back," Keely softly laughed. "We don't want to disturb the sleeping beauty over there."

Harry nodded, "see you in the morning."

"Do try to get some sleep, Harry," Keely said before standing.

"I'll try," Harry replied with a sigh.

Keely slowly stood up and walked to the door. She took one last glance behind her and bid Harry a good night. As she closed the door behind her, she heard raised voices. Granted they were muffled, but she was pretty sure she knew who was arguing.

Padding down the hallway the volume of the voices grew. Keely stood in the doorway watching her parents raise their wands to each other in anger. It was nothing she hadn't seen before. They were constantly fighting. She wondered how they ever got together in the first place if this is how they acted now. It frustrated Keely to no end. She had to put a stop to the fighting before someone else heard. And she would put a stop to it...now.

* * *

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for reading. If you have any questions or comments feel free to send me a message or review…they really help me figure out if I need to make changes to the story down the road. Let me know if there is too much background information…I will try to cut down in the future if it is too much.**

**Like always, the Harry Potter world belongs to JKR. I am merely borrowing it and adding a twist and turn here or there for my own musings.**


	4. Chapter 4: Every Night

**Chapter 4: Every Night**

* * *

He knew how his daughter felt about being forced into a life that she didn't want. He, himself, had been forced into a life he didn't want. The only difference was that he was able to get out of it. He was able to walk away from his old life to start anew. That life was definitely not the life that he wanted his only daughter to have. But here she was, being force to live a life she did not choose for herself. And Sirius would try his hardest to fight for his daughter's rights, but it was difficult when the very person he thought he could trust with his life stood against him.

"Sirius…"

"I have nothing to say to you right now, Mia," Sirius said as he continued folding clothes. He was sickened by Mia not standing up for Keely at the meeting.

"Please, love. You have to understand the pressure we are all under right now," Mia pleaded.

"She's your daughter and she is only 15! She just wants to have a normal life. I can attest to that," Sirius shook.

"She has responsib—"

"Damnit! Yes, we all know that she has responsibilities. We go through this every time we have this discussion. You tell me 'Keely is a special girl with special responsibilities. She was hand selected, she is special, she is talented, she has to make sure that Harry succeeds.' I've heard it all before, Mia," Sirius' eyes flashed. He vigorously threw clothing into the dresser and slammed it shut. "I feel like I don't know you anymore. The Mia I thought of every night while I wasted away in a cell would never have treated her own flesh and blood like a useless piece of shit. This woman, this woman who stands before me, is not the woman I fell in love with all those years ago."

"Don't you dare accuse me of changing, Sirius," Mia fumed. She could feel tears building up on the small shelf under her eyes. "You act as though you were the only one affected by the war. If I am such a horrible person than what am I doing here if I didn't wait for you all those years?"

"You didn't wait for me out of choice."

Mia looked as though Sirius had slapped her. "And how the hell would you know that? You weren't here! I told you not to interfere, but you could resist."

"You believed the Prophet! You believed that I would actually betray James and Lily because I was some sort of spy. I'm not, Snivellus!"

"Severus has nothing to do this."

"There you go, take that sniveling, Death Eater's side. After everything he has done to us, to Lily," Sirius paused, "to Keely."

"He is risking his life to be part of the Order!"

"We all are, Mia! But unlike you, me, or your precious Snape, Keely didn't sign up for this. How can I make myself clear? She is 15! She doesn't deserve this!"

"Keely needs to learn that some times we have to do something for the betterment of society, not just for ourselves," Mia dropped her voice into a low growl. "Not everyone should land themselves in Azkaban because they didn't think there would be any consequences."

Sirius advanced on the petite woman in front of him making his voice equally ominous, "You're right. Not _all_ of us can just run away from life."

There was a flash of bright white light. With a crash, Sirius found himself on the floor in the corner of the room. He rubbed the back of his head to feel a rather large bump already forming.

Anger getting the best of him, he grabbed his wand from the near-by nightstand, but before he could utter any sort of spell two glaring eyes appeared in the door way.

"Keely," Sirius whispered from his spot on the floor.

"The entire house can hear you two, you know," Keely stated. She looked bored yet disappointed when she looked at the two quarreling figures in the room.

"Do you two have to fight like this every night? It is close to three in the morning. Give it a rest already," Keely asked when no one else spoke.

"We didn't mean for you to hear this," Sirius said lowering his wand arm.

"You never mean for me to hear your arguments. But they happen every single night," Keely huffed. "Soon the entire household is going to know exactly what is going on in the Order because the two of you cannot keep your voices down. When my friends start asking questions, I will just tell them to talk to my loud mouth parents."

"Keely don't talk to us like that," Mia snapped.

"How am I to talk to you then," Keely questioned with a quirk of her eyebrows. "Because as I see it, I am not supposed to have a normal life. So why should talking to my parents like they are eight not be normal behavior. I may be a moody teenager now, but just remember I have been through more than anyone my age. I am just making up for the fact that I am a lot more mature than you give me credit for.

"Now, if you two children are finished bickering I am going to tell you only one more time to be quiet. I'm going to bed."

"No you're not," Mia started. "You are going to stay right here and apologize."

"Why? I waited 13 years for an apology, but you weren't there to give me one. Not really."

Both Sirius and Mia watched as their daughter turned down the hall without waiting for anything more to be said. They waited in silence until they heard a distant click of a door.

Mia sank to the floor, "as much as I hate to admit it, but she's right. We go through this every night, Sirius. The constant fighting. It isn't good for us, for Keely, or for the Order."

"Forget the Order," Sirius bit back a growl. "This is about us. This is no one else's business."

"I never expected this is how life would turn out," Mia cried, finally allowing the warm tears to be released from the dam.

"Well, what do you expect us to do now," Sirius asked arms folded. "We have changed. We really aren't the same people we were when we were at Hogwarts."

"What are we going to do, Sirius," Mia wondered out loud. She couldn't bring herself to answer Sirius' question directly.

"Well, we can either work on this together or we…"

"No! There is no 'or'. We have to work through this," Mia said defeated.

"I agree."

"We are going to have to figure out a way to protect Keely. You're right. She's too young to deal with this and she doesn't deserve to watch her parent fight over that fact."

Sirius smiled. "Could you repeat that?"

"She's too young," Mia questioned with a confused look in her now red, puffy eyes.

"No, the part right before that," Sirius continued to smile.

Mia continued to look at Sirius smile. It took her a few more moments before she realized what Sirius wanted her to say.

She choked on a small laugh before saying, "You're right…you ass-hat."

"Now there's a glimmer of the girl I fell in love with," Sirius said pulling Mia into his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Everyone,**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed so far. I really appreciate the support!**

**This is actually the third story in the Keely series. I don't feel like posting all of the stories so I picked what I thought was the most interesting out of the three. However, I will be pulling in some flashbacks (for those of you who have read my Remus/OC story, you know how much I love flashbacks).**

**So if you have the time, please drop a review. They help me to know if I am going in a good direction or if I should change up the plot a little bit. If you have any questions/comments/ or thoughts send them my way.**

**Thanks so much!  
Always,  
orangezauber**


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Through Magic

**Chapter 5: Burning Through Magic**

* * *

"Are you feeling better, Keely," Hermione inquired as she walked into the dining room. "You look exhausted."

"Yeah, just another headache kept me up for most of the night," Keely replied, secretly referring to her parent's argument the night before.

"You should really have that looked at. If I didn't know any better I would say that you and Harry were having the same dreams about Voldemort," Hermione said with concern.

"Thank Merlin you don't have to worry about that. I don't know how Harry is able to deal with all of that. The dreams are only going to get worse you know and Harry being Harry will try to hide it from us. I wish he would just let us help him," Keely said as she silently thanked Merlin she did not have to have the same dreams as Harry's. She could handle her own nightmares, but she could not handle actually seeing the Dark Lord in them.

"Is there any way we can get him to confide in us better?"

"He has gone through enough. I don't think we should pressure him," Keely said. She almost cringed as she had said that. Isn't that what she was fighting against? Fighting against making people believe that Harry couldn't handle all of the information surrounding him.

"What are you two talking about," Ron yawned as he entered the dining room.

Hermione was about to say something, but she hesitated as she saw Harry walk through the door behind Ron. His eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep. And his hair was even more messed up than normal from the tossing and turning he did in the short period of time he was asleep.

"We were just discussing my headaches," Keely replied smoothly. "Perhaps I should drink more water."

"What's water got to do with anything," Keely heard Ron ask. Hermione began to explain as Keely turned to Harry with a small smile.

"Not much sleep, I see," Keely said running a hand through Harry's disheveled hair. She knew people touching Harry's hair annoyed him, but she always did it anyway. "Maybe you could drink a dreamless sleep potion before you go to bed."

"Maybe you should take a potion for your head," Harry countered batting Keely's hand away from his head.

"Touche."

"What were you and Hermione really talking about?"

"You."

Harry sighed taking a seat at the table. "When is someone not talking about me?"

"We're just worried. That's all," Keely followed suit and took a seat next to Harry. "We are here if you ever need to talk, Harry. You know that, right?"

Harry sighed again. "Yeah, I know. It's just if I talk about it then I have to think about it. I don't want to think about it."

"I can understand that," Keely nodded.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. The only sounds were coming from Ron and Hermione bickering about something involving sleep. Keely wished she could tell Harry about the meeting last night. She was tired of the secrets that she had to keep from him.

The entire table was startled out of the shared silence by a crash in the kitchen which was immediately followed by Keely's mother who was red faced and extremely angry.

"Damn it, Sirius," Mia screamed.

Keely groaned because she knew yet another battle was going to happen between her parents.

Sirius' disembodied voice came from inside the kitchen. "How is this my fault? You were the one who was supposed to be watching the eggs. Don't blame me for you faults, woman!"

Keely groaned again. "Great Merlin! My parents are like children."

"Maybe we should give them some privacy," Harry suggested while looking over at the shocked and scared faces of Hermione and Ron.

"Perhaps," Keely sighed. She wadded up two napkins in preparation of throwing them at one of her friends..

The first one drifted past Hermione's eyes which didn't catch her attention. So Keely threw the second ball fell short onto the table. Frustrated by the weak attempts of getting Hermione's attention and by the continuous yelling from a few feet away, Keely placed a hand on her chair and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes again when she heard a gasp of surprise and to see Hermione falling backwards from a tipping chair into Ron. They both broke out of their previous frozen state from the shock of the arguing from the two adults. When they looked over at where Keely and Harry were sitting they saw their friends making head movements towards the door in silence communication for 'let's get out of here.'

Harry grabbed Keely's hand off of her chair, but let go immediately when Keely jerked out of his grasp. However, even in that brief moment, Harry could feel the immense heat radiating off of Keely's hand. If she handed pulled away Harry wasn't sure he would have been able to hold onto her hand for long because it was that hot. He wasn't sure why her skin wasn't blistering.

Once they were out of the room, Harry tugged on Keely's sleeve to get her full attention.

"Hey, Keys. What's wrong with you hand," Harry asked when Keely turned to him.

"Huh?"

Harry could tell his friend still wasn't fully paying attention to him. She had her head cocked to one side so she could hear what was going on in the other room better.

"Your hand," Harry said grabbing Keely's burning hand again.

Just like before, Keely snatched her hand away from Harry. Now her full concentration was on the raven haired teen in front of her.

She gave Keely a calculating look before carefully answering. "It must have been some uncontrolled magic in the form of heat. You know I hate it when my parents fight."

Keely hated having to lie in order to keep her trained abilities a secret. It was stupid of her to perform such magic in the presence of her friends. She knew it was still considered unskilled. Her body was still adjusting to the type of wandless magic she was being taught. That was why her hand was so hot, it was her body's reaction to the magic, not uncontrolled magic because her parents were angering her.

"I have never heard Mia and Sirius fight before," Hermione whispered. She had interrupted Keely and Harry small staring contest. Keely was grateful for the distraction.

"You mean you didn't hear them last night," Keely asked with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"No, were they fighting like this?"

There was a crash behind the door. The four friends could only assume something heavy had been thrown.

"Good morning, children," Dumbledore greeted from behind the quartet causing each one of them to jump.

"Good morning, professor," they all murmured. Most of their attention was still on the shaking dining room door.

"Ah, I see you are having an eventful morning," Dumbledore commented over the shouting from behind the door. His eyes were sparkling in amusement behind his half moon spectacles, but they still held the worry that never seemed to leave.

"I suppose I should stop them before they cause too much damage," Dumbledore said excusing himself as he walked into the war zone.

The shouts abruptly stopped. The foursome leaned closer to the door to hear what was going on in the dining room, but the voices were too low to be heard. Where were Fred and George when you needed them with their extendable ears?

As suddenly as the voices had stopped the door was yanked open sending all four teenagers sprawling onto the floor.

Ron had landed face first into the wood flooring and Hermione landed just beside him, but she was able to catch herself with her elbow before displaying as ridiculous of a fall as Ron. Harry was able to twist and fall onto his back. Keely would have remained upright if Harry hadn't grabbed her arm at the last second pulling her down on top of him; their noses practically touching.

"Nice of you to drop in kids," Sirius quipped pulling the door open even wider. He smiled back at the two figures behind him who were trying to hid their own smiles.

"I suppose you were right, Sirius," Mia said cocking her head to the side to look at the upsidedown children. "There was someone at the door."

"So you admit I'm right," Sirius asked.

"It would have to be the first time," Mia smirked.

"Listen, woman…" Sirius began as he let go of the door.

The door would have hit Harry in the head if Keely had not blocked it with amazing speed.

"Thanks," Harry whispered.

"No problem," Keely murmured back having a difficult time looking away from Harry's green eyes.

Someone cleared their throat and all the teens on the floor looked up.

Dumbledore stood above with his hand extended. "Now that the crisis was averted, I would like a word with you, Miss Lupin. In private."

Keely groaned. She took her professor's extended hand so he could help her up. Once she was righted she followed the aging man upstairs, passed the portrait of her grandmother who happened to be sleeping.

Keely never understood why, but she was the only person in the household her Wilamina Black did not scream vial insults at. Instead, Wilamina said she saw great Black family potential in Keely. A potential that could one day lead to a great power if used _correctly_. Keely shuttered at what her grandmother meant by _correctly_.

Once upstairs, Dumbledore had led Keely into her grandfather's former study. This is where Keely usually had her training.

"You used magic today, Miss Lupin," Dumbledore said spinning around to face the young girl.

"I'm sorry, sir," Keely apologized taking in a deep breath. She knew her headmaster was able to sense the magic she had used in the dining room because it had a stronger signature than if she had used her wand. "I was trying to get Hermione's attention so we could leave my parents to argue amongst themselves."

"I strictly told you not to use that kind of magic without supervision," Dumbledore replied. "Do you know the consequences if someone had found out about you using such magic being an underage witch. Your training is to be kept a secret."

"I haven't told anyone. I promise," Keely pleaded. "It was just a quick spell."

Suddenly the windows throughout the room were thrown open by an unseen force and a gust of wind coursed through the room pinning Keely to the wall.

"You want to practice that kind of wandless magic, Miss Lupin?"

"Sir, please, no," Keely pleaded, struggling against the wind that was keeping her upright against the wall.

Dumbledore sighed. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before he spoke again. "You can't just use your magic whenever you would like, Keely. I can only protect you so much. Don't be foolish."

Keely continued to squirm. Her eyes were watering from the air brushing against the surface of her eyes.

"Get out of it, Keely. Use what you know."

Keely closed her eyes in an attempt to shield her eyes from the harsh wind. She flattened her palms against the wall and concentrated on each window individually. One by one, the window would shudder before closing with a small snap.

By the fourth and last window, Keely was shaking. She could taste the sweat that was dripping into her mouth and feel the strain of the advanced magic coursing through her body. She could feel her magic fading the more she tried to push past her rising fever. Slowly the fourth window slammed shut with one last push of magic.

Immediately, Keely's knees gave away and she fell to the floor since the wind was no longer holding her up. Her breathing was labored and her entire body felt like it was on fire.

"Very good, Keely," Dumbledore complemented with a soft voice. "You did very well."

The older man magically guided the young woman to the couch in the corner of the room. He conjured up a goblet of cold water and gently pressed the cool metal to the girl's lips. Keely drank tentatively.

"Now, Miss Lupin, I need your help with something of vital importance," Dumbledore said when Keely pushed away the water.

Keely merely nodded at her headmaster seeing as her body was still weak from her wandless magic.

"I need your assistance with Harry's upcoming trial," Dumbledore began.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I really appreciate the support. Things will pick up once everyone gets back to school. I have big plans for a certain Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and her interactions with Keely. You just saw how potenially powerful Keely is at 15. Just think of what she could do to Umbridge ;-)**

**Thanks again for reading! Feel free to drop a review or PM me. I am more than happy to answer any questions you might have or ideas on where you think the story is going.**

**Always,  
orangezauber**


	6. Chapter 6: With Magic Brings Sickness

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"But, Sir, I wasn't there. I can't do that," Keely argued. "The ministry will be able to see right through me. Plus they distrust me as it is being the daughter of a fugitive and the niece of a werewolf."

"I just need someone to act as a witness to the neighborhood," Dumbledore reasoned. He didn't appear to be paying much attention to what Keely had just said. He was focusing on his private thoughts which he often did.

"Why is it that no one listens to me," Keely muttered as she watched her headmaster walk back and forth.

Keely and Dumbledore were still in Orion Black's study for one of Keely's private trainings. The study was the only room Dumbledore had not allowed anyone to clean in the house, even though Mrs. Weasley had complained about the unsanitary conditions. It was a dark room with deep brown curtains and a large oat desk, perfect for doxies and boggarts to hide respectively.

"No, no. That wouldn't do," Dumbledore said more to himself than to Keely as he continued to pace the room. The candles that were lit sent strange shadows flickering about Dumbledore's worried face. "I merely thought you would have some kind of influence since you have interacted with Dudley Dursley before and you know what kind of person he is in comparison to Harry. However, asking you to do such a favor was merely a slip of judgment. Instead we will have to procure Mrs. Figgs to stand in as witness."

Keely remembered Mrs. Figgs well from her time on Privit Drive with Harry. She was an older woman who lived down the street from the Dursley's and loved her cats more than life and would point out such facts when Keely would visit.

"Sir, can people who are of squib abilities actually see Dementors? I was under the impression only those of magical capabilities were able to see such creatures."

Dumbledore smiled as he fully turned to the girl before him. "Only whispers of images. A squib can feel the same effects like all wizards and muggles, but they can only see faint outlines of Dementors. Think of someone disappearing or reappearing from under an invisibility cloak. You can see the outline flicker in and out of sight as the person moves from beneath the cloak. A similar effect is caused when a Dementor moves in front of someone with magical parents, but no magical capabilities themselves."

"Will you be able to get him off, Sir," Keely whispered to her professor as he paced the floor in front of her. Keely could see the wheels in his mind turning, but she could never tell exactly what he was thinking. Albus Dumbledore was like the moon. He only really showed one side of himself; the other side he kept dark and mysterious.

After working with the young girl for over 10 years, Dumbledore could see how deeply Keely Lupin cared for her friends, especially Harry. 'If she keeps this up might set,' Dumbledore thought, 'then we might stand a chance.'

To Keely he replied, "You cannot doubt what can be clearly rectified. The Ministry has been blinded by denial and fear of the yet to be seen. Only they are the ones who have the most to lose."

'Riddles,' Keely thought as she nodded her head as though she understood what the older man explained. 'Wise, but talks in riddles.'

"Now, Keely," Dumbledore said crouching down to be at eye level with the seated girl, "I will be gone for a couple of days. I need to get some things straightened out before my return. Like always you are not to diverge to any of your friends what we have discussed."

"But, Sir—," Keely began to argue.

"They are not to know, Miss Lupin," Dumbledore gave his student a look over his half-moon spectacles. There was no twinkling in his eyes meaning he had said his piece as was not to be argued with.

"Fine," Keely murmured. She hated how hot and cold acts people put up around her. They expected her to act beyond her years and keep the secrets of the Order in order to protect Harry, but on the other hand they often treated her like a small child because she was friends with Harry and therefore couldn't possibly keep a secret from him.

Without another word, Dumbledore disappeared from the study with a swish of his midnight blue robes. As soon as the door closed the breeze blew out all of the candles.

"And apparently our lesson is over," Keely muttered. Her eyes darted around the room, but all she could see were the shadows hanging on the walls.

As she looked around the dreary room, she shuttered. Just by the feeling the room gave her, Keely could understand why his was one of her father's least favorite rooms in the House of Black. This was the room where Orion Black probably practiced his dark and probably illegal magic.

Sensing the darkness of the residual magic and the lack of light gave Keely an uneasy feeling. The darkness, both magical and not, coated every surface like a layer of dust and soot.

Keely took a shaky breath before she walked over to the desk where a cluster of candles sat. She wrapped her hands around the thick base of the closest candle and closed her eyes. With complete concentration, Keely focused on the candle re-lighting. However, when she opened her eyes nothing changed. She tried again with more focus on the flame itself. Again nothing happened.

She raised one hand to her face and felt that it was stone cold. No magic touched her fingertips as she tried the simple wandless magic.

In frustration, Keely grabbed her wand from the inside of her cloak.

"Lumos," she said out loud. The end of her wand flickering as it lit up with a weak glow.

Keely sighed. She could feel that her magic was dwindling. Too much of her magic had been used to perform the spell Dumbledore forced her to use. She would have to rest for a least the rest of the day to recuperate.

"Keely! There you are," Harry said as he came rushing into the room. "Sirius and Remus have been sending the upstairs really worried glances for the past hour. They said I couldn't come up here until…Merlin, Keys, you look pale. What the hell happened?"

"Nothing," Keely said trying to allow her hair to cover her face. But Harry rushed over to her and swept her hair away from her cheeks.

Harry quickly pulled back. "Keys, you're burning up."

"It's nothing, Harry, don't worry," Keely said again. "I just don't feel well."

"Here, let me help you," Harry said. He wrapped an arm around Keely's waist and led her out of the study to her bedroom.

"I don't need help into bed," Keely laughed. "I may not feel well, but I can lay down my self."

"Don't move," Harry said ignoring his friend's comment. "I'll be right back."

"Harry you don't…have to" Keely yelled after her friend, but muttered the last part to herself because she knew Harry was already halfway down the stairs.

Keely couldn't help but smile at how eager Harry was to help people. Hermione always said Harry didn't do the small things for just anyone. It was always Keely he was watching out for. However, Keely would always brush the comments aside insisting that it was their long friendship and the fact that Harry was just naturally the hero type.

Harry was always good about taking care of Keely and this is why Keely always felt so guilty about not telling him of her secret meetings and training with their headmaster.

Keely let out an audible sigh and muttered to the empty room. "Why can't Dumbledore let me have a normal life for just once? I don't want to feel like this after every training session."

"Quit your whining, child," a muffled voice answered. "You should consider yourself lucky to be part of such a powerful family."

"I wasn't talking to you, Phineas," Keely snapped.

"I don't understand how my great-great-great granddaughter could be so disrespectful towards her superiors," the muffled voice of Phineas Nigellus Black said from behind a blanket covering his portrait. "At least I know she has some sense when it comes to knowing what kind of man Albus Dumbledore truly is."

"You shouldn't be bad mouthing other Hogwarts Headmasters," Keely said trying to cover her ears in order to drown out her past family member's voice.

"And you should know that Dumbledore is not to be trusted with all of the secrets he is keeping from you and his precious Order."

"Shut up about Dumbledore," Keely yelled at the painting.

Even though she could not see his face, Keely knew Phineas was smiling while he said his next statement. "It will only be a matter of time before you realize what kind of man Albus Dumbledore really is, child. And when you do, you won't be so quick to defend him."

Keely let out an angry growl. She would have thrown something at her great-great-great grandfather's portrait, but she was interrupted by someone hurrying into her bedroom.

Mrs. Weasley immediately began fussing over Keely once she saw how pale the young girl looked.

"Well, it's a good thing that Harry told me to come up here. You look terribly pale, Keely dear."

"Of course, Harry told you," Keely muttered.

"I am going to have to talk to that man about working you too hard," Mrs. Weasley said with exasperation. "This is the third time in a month you have been completely drained of magic. If Dumbledore doesn't watch out, he is going to kill you."

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley, really. He's just trying to build up my tolerance," Keely said glaring in the direction of her family member's magical painting.

"Of course, dear," Molly said not really paying attention to what Keely was saying. "Here drink this. It will help you sleep it off."

Keely took the potion from the older woman and drank it slowly. Before she could even finish the liquid she could feel her eyes getting heavier. Keely fell asleep before Mrs. Weasley even left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for waiting for this chapter. And especially thank you to those of you have reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. All of you are amazing.**

**If any of you have suggestions for the story I am more than willing to try to put some of them in. I have had a couple of requests for making Keely kind of a rebel and going against Dumbledore in some way. So if anyone has any ideas on the matter feel free to let me know.**

**Always,  
orangezauber**


	7. Chapter 7: Light the Walls

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Keely woke to something cool and soft being pressed against her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open to see a wrist clad in a tattered brown robes.

"How are you feeling, Duckling," Remus asked. He brushed his hand one last time across his niece's head.

"Still a little drained. What time is it," Keely asked attempting to push herself up. Remus saw her struggling and gently pushed up on Keely's back.

Remus chuckled slightly. "It's about half past 5, Thursday evening."

"What," Keely exclaimed. "I've been sleeping for three days?"

"You used a lot of magic the other day," Remus explained while fluffing the pillow behind Keely's back to make it more comfortable for her. "You need to take it easy for a few more days to gather your strength."

"Dumbledore won't allow that," Keely said looking her uncle in the eyes. She could see the lines of worry tracing his face. "He'll expect me to push through it."

"He can't do that," Remus said. His voice was rising. "I won't allow it."

"That's how things go when it comes to Dumbledore. He has a master plan and who knows what goes on in that head of his," Keely shrugged. "Anyway, seeing as I have been asleep for awhile, I assume I missed Harry's trial. How'd it go?"

"He got off no thanks to that woman Delores Umbridge," Remus seethed shaking his head at the memory of Dumbledore recounting what happened during the trial.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"McGonagall announced she would be the newest professor during the Order meeting before last. After hearing she was trying to get Harry convicted and expelled from Hogwarts, you're going to have to be careful this year."

"Nothing can be worse than the Moody imposter from last year or Quirrell/Voldemort combination my first year. However, in my third year there was this one Defense professor. He was the worst of them all. Can you imagine them letting a werewolf into Hogwarts," Keely smiled as she talked about her Uncle when he taught her third year.

Remus burst out laughing. "I think your Defense professor's friend in your third year was more dangerous."

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you, Moony old pal," Sirius said leaning against the door frame grinning in at his daughter and her uncle.

"Hi dad," Keely smiled.

Remus stood from his spot on the bed and made his way to the door. He clasp Sirius on the shoulder before he left. "She's all yours."

"So," Sirius began, slowly walking into the room with his hands in his pocket robes. "How was your nap?"

Keely didn't answer and Sirius just stared down at his daughter awkwardly.

"I see you still haven't gained back your verbalization skills since being locked up," Keely said a smile creeping onto her face.

"I'm still learning how to be a father, kid," Sirius sighed. "I'm not used to having a 15 year-old daughter who is wise beyond her years."

"I'm not wise," Keely shook her head as she swung her legs over the side of the bed making sure not to hit her father with her limbs as she sat up. "I was just forced to wear the mask of those who are wiser and more experienced."

"There's my wise little girl," Sirius said patting the young witch on the head. "Speaking in wise riddles."

'Riddles. Just like Dumbledore,' Keely thought. She didn't like being compared to anyone, but it was difficult to know who she truly was when she was forced into such a secretive life. Keely wanted to rebel and be a normal witch. However, there was something in the back of her head that told her it was not a good idea to defy Dumbledore's plan because it would have dire consequences.

"There's another meeting tonight. Now that you're awake we should get going," Sirius said sitting down on the bed next to Keely. He took her chin with his hand and turned her head so she was looking into his eyes. "I know you don't like going, but Dumbledore…"

"That's what it always comes down to," Keely snapped, pulling her head out of her father's grasp. "It's always about Dumbledore and what he wants. For once, I just want to spend a normal night with my friends. I don't want to have to go to secret training sessions that leave me incapacitated for days or make up sicknesses so I can sneak out of my bedroom to attend Order meetings. Sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"You have every right to be upset, Duckling. If I had known what your mother was agreeing to when you were a baby, I would have tried to stop her," Sirius murmured. "I had no idea any of this was going to happen. I too thought things would have turned out differently. We were all so blinded by James' and Lily's deaths."

Another pause filled the small bedroom. Neither Sirius nor Keely were able to form words. They both wished things had turned out differently.

A clock chimed six times in the distance.

Sirius rose from the bed with a sigh. "The meetings about to start. Let's go."

Keely nodded. She placed her feet on the floor and shivered when they touched the cold ground for the first time in three days.

Sirius kept a stabilizing arm on his daughter as they walked over to the bookcase. He pushed the bookcase aside and together father and daughter stepped into the narrow stairwell. The bookcase slide back into place and darkness shrouded the hidden pathway.

Keely could feel her father raising his arm in order to illuminate his wand.

Before he could utter any sort of incantation, Keely stopped him. "No. Allow me," Keely said.

Curious as to what she might do, Sirius lowered his wand. He had no idea what Keely had in mind because he knew she had left her wand on the table beside the bed.

Keely didn't bother to close her eyes, it made no difference in the blackness hugging every crevice. She placed her hands on either side of the stairwells, taking deep breaths to calm her body and feel the newly restored magic coursing through her veins.

It began slow at first, but eventually the walls began to flicker with a dull glow that was radiating from Keely's hands. The glow seemed to ripple and become brighter until the entire stairwell was bathed in light.

Sirius looked around in awe. "Duckling, this is amazing. How are you doing this?"

"I'm combining my magic with the magic of the house," Keely explained never letting go of the wall as she began to descend the stairs with her father close behind. "This is what Dumbledore has been teaching me to do. With the right concentration and a little imagination I can manipulate the magical presence of the walls to do what I want."

"Amazing," Sirius laughed. "I had no idea this was possible."

"Mm-hmm," Keely muttered trying to keep her mind and magic steady.

As soon as they reached the bottom Keely pulled her hands off the walls. Almost instantly, the darkness fell upon them again until Keely pulled open the door that led into the dining room of the Noble House of Black.

"There you are, Keely Dear," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed once she saw the teen emerge from the hidden doorway on the west wall. She ushered Keely to the table where a plate full of food waited. "You must be famished. Tuck in. There's plenty more if you're still hungry."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Keely said while the motherly red-head pushed her into a chair.

"Now that everyone is here," Keely's mother announced from the head of the table," we can begin the meeting. First order of business is the welfare of the students at Hogwarts. We need to establish a core group of Order members to keep watch over the halls, classrooms, and dorms."

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room.

Mia raised her hands to focus the attention back on her. "Dumbledore is especially worried about the minister interfering and our ability to protect the castle and teach our children. Hagrid was sent out yesterday to converse with the giants and persuade them to our side. This leaves a teaching position open. Professor Dumbledore has asked that Amelia Luack come out of hiding and assume the vacant position."

As soon as those words left Mia's lips, Keely choked on her food.

Keely had hoped she would never have to be acquainted with former Minister of Magic Emalia Luack again.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry this took over a month to post. I have been focusing on my other story. I think I am in a better position in this story now to be able to update on a more regular basis.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read the last chapter. And thank you to all of those who have returned after my long absence.**

**Questions, comments, and reviews are always appreciated! Thanks again!**

**Always,  
orangezauber**


	8. Chapter 8: A Decision Made

**Chapter 8**

* * *

***A day after the Order meeting***

"Mia, Sirius! I am taking Keely to get her school supplies," Remus called. "Do you two need anything?"

Sirius poked his head out of the bathroom brandishing a toothbrush in Remus' direction. "Not that I can think of, mate. Unless you think you can bring me back some firewhiskey. I haven't had the good stuff in years. Molly keeps confiscating all of my alcohol now that there are children in the house."

"Nice try, Sirius," Remus said walking down the hall. "But I refuse to buy alcohol."

"You have got to be kidding," Sirius pouted. "I won't drink it all in one sitting and I'll hide it in my room so none of the kids can get it."

Remus laughed. "It's not you that I am worried about. There are some people in this household that should not come near that stuff."

Sirius quickly spit out the toothpaste in his mouth and followed Remus into the kitchen while still holding his toothbrush. "I know, Keely is underage and so are Molly's kids, Moony, but they do have some self control when it comes to stuff like that."

"I wasn't talking about Keely or the others either. Your wife is what is keeping me from getting it," Remus replied shrugging on his tattered jacket and pocketing his wand.

"I have never known Mia to drink more than a couple of sips," Sirius stated.

"You're right. She doesn't drink it, Sirius," Remus said with an amused grin resting on his face.

"Well, if she doesn't drink it that what else would she do with it," Sirius questioned.

"Think about it. What does Mia like to do in her spare time," Remus asked. "Especially when she is stressed."

"Er…make potions?"

"Exactly! Last time we allowed Mia to have a bottle of firewhiskey she hid it in her room and made some kind of bomb out of it. She nearly blew half of our parent's house away. That was the summer before our mother died."

"So that is what happened. I had always wondered why I wasn't allowed to come over to your house that summer," Sirius said looking off to the right in thought.

"Speaking of Mia, have you seen her recently. I can't seem to find her," Remus said looking around the dining room and kitchen. "For that matter Keely is missing also."

"Last I saw Mia went outside. I was going to follow her, but I think she just wanted to be alone. I think it has something to do with what she said at the order last night about bringing Emilia Luack out of hiding."

Remus sighed. "I was afraid of something like this. She made a promise to herself not long after Keely was born. It drove her mad."

"Don't worry, mate. She'll come around."

"I just worry about what this will do to her," Remus shook his head. He hated the person his sister once was, but he understood things had to change now that Voldemort was back.

"Thanks, Sirius," Remus said clasping his friend on the shoulder. "I'll find Keely and we'll be off. See you later."

"Don't forget the firewhiskey," Sirius yelled before sticking his toothbrush back in his mouth and returning to the bathroom.

Remus walked outside. He didn't see his sister at first, but then he saw her sitting at the base of one of the trees that lined Remus' backyard.

Mia was staring forward deep in thought out towards the small pond that rested on the Black property.

"Mum has been like that for a while now," Keely said walking up behind her uncle. "I don't think she's feeling very well if she has to spend this much time out here."

"Do you think we should find out if it has something to do with the meeting last night," Remus asked pulling his niece towards him.

"I almost don't think so. She ignored dad earlier when he tried to follow and she doesn't usually do that. They usually yell at each other and as much as I wish they would stop fighting I almost prefer it to seeing mum like this," Keely said gesturing out towards her mother. "Maybe we should go to Diagon Alley and leave her to her thoughts. She will probably come to her senses when we get back."

"Fair enough. Lets go," Remus nodded as he and Keely walked back into the house and flooed to Diagon Alley.

A few minutes someone sitting next to her pulled later Mia out of her deliberations. She gave a sideways glace to her husband.

"Keely was right. The Quiddich cup was just the beginning," Mia blurted out.

"What gave you that idea," Sirius asked wrapping his arms firmly around Mia. They used to sit like this before Sirius was sent to Azkaban. It was his means of comforting the woman he loved.

"This," Mia said allowing Sirius to take the letter she held.

"Is this what prompted the debacle of a meeting last night," Sirius asked taking the parchment from Mia's hands.

Mia nodded and rested her head on Sirius' shoulder.

"And…what business does Dumbledore have asking you to do something like this," Sirius said as he began to read the letter.

'_Allow me to get right to the point the reason I am writing this letter is to offer you a job here at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. Your position would be an professor of Care of Magical Creatures during professor's Hagrids sabatical. Since you are no longer involved with the Minister of Magic duties I am sure you are unaware of the activities that will be going on at Hogwarts this year._

_The current staff and I feel that it is important to have a few extra figures of authority to make this year a success. Especially after what happened at the World Cup the staff and I feel the need to take extra precautions to ensure the safety of the students. I am sure you can relate with this._

_ If you decide to take the position you will be informed of your duties here at Hogwarts as soon as possible. I look forward to meeting with you again._

_Best Wishes,_

_Albus Dumpledore_

_Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,…' _

"Why does he want her," Sirius asked as he pulled continued to stare at the letter. "I thought you were finished with this line of work after you almost lost Keely."

"There's another letter too," Mia said as she handed Sirius the second letter.

'_Dear Mrs. Mia Lupin-Black,_

_ Mia I am terribly sorry to have to ask you to bring her out of "hiding", but I feel that she is the best person for the job. Seeing as a limited few know the truthful reason for her untimely absence, I think it is better for her to have the position. _

_ I thank you for your understanding, Mia. _

_Take care,_

_Albus _

"It looks like it is time to bring the former minister out of hiding," Mia said.

"But isn't that dangerous," Sirius asked. "Think about what this will do to our daughter. She is struggling as it is. I mean, have you seen the advanced magic Dumbledore is teaching her. The stress of bringing a person back that she came to loath might send her over the edge."

"I know. But I want to do what is right. I want to be able to protect our Keely and I'm afraid Mia Lupin just isn't enough anymore," Mia replied. "Plus Emilia has more authority than I could ever have. She was the minister of magic remember, not me."

"Dumbledore is doing this because of Pettigrew isn't he? Because Pettigrew is terrified of this woman."

"That was what I was thinking also. Albus knows something is going to happen and I cannot blame him. I sense things are going to take a turn for the worst as well."

"But does it have to involve you?"

"I am afraid so. I was part of the resistance thirteen years ago and if something is going to happen then I better be part of it before it starts again."

"I love you, Mia. Even if we fight constantly and the years have changed us, I want you to know that I have never stopped loving you or our daughter. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into if you go through with this."

"Don't worry, Sirius. I do."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read and review this story. I appreciate your patience and loyalty.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense. I was in my origial version of this story, but I felt I needed to put it in so everyone can see what Keely's parents think about this former minister. She will be important in the rest of the story.**

**Questions, comments, and reviews are always appreciated. They help me with my inspiration of what to put in later chapters. So I have all of you to thank for that!**

**Always,  
orangezauber**


	9. Chapter 9: A Tough First Day of Term

**A/N: I appologize for the long absence. I have been focusing on my other story as well as my internship and I fear that meant neglecting this story. Thank you to everyone who left kind words, encouraged me to update, favorited, and followed. This chapter is for all of you!**

* * *

"What the bloody hell did all of that mean," Ron asked not taking his eyes off of the pink ball that was still standing at Dumbledore's podium.

"Well, it appears that the ministry is officially interfering with Hogwarts' academic affairs," Hermione explained to her friends.

"English would be nice, 'Mione," Ron said turning to his friend.

Keely laughed when Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think what Hermione is trying to say, is that the Ministry is trying to take over Hogwarts. They want to make sure Dumbledore isn't planning anything that might inconvenience them."

"Like what," Harry questioned. "Like saying actually Voldemort returned."

Ron and Hermione flinched at the name.

"Exactly," Keely nodded. "They're running scared. They don't want to deal with what is right in front of them, but if they don't open their eyes and get their heads out of the sand, than they are going to be in for a big surprise soon."

"Do you know something we don't," Hermione looked at her friend.

"Of course I do. Imagine how boring I would be if I told all of you everything I knew," Keely smirked.

"Alright there, Sirius," Harry muttered, failing at hiding his smile.

"Oi," Keely laughed pushing Harry with her elbow. It felt great to be with her friends and laugh. She hadn't been able to see them much over the past few weeks due to her draining sessions with Dumbledore.

Keely and her friends spent the entire feast eating and joking. The festivities were interrupted by a clattering at the professor's head table. A silver plate was still spinning on its side and bits of food were spread across the floor.

Dumbledore stood. His eyes sparkling with amusement at he looked down at a mortified professor Flitwick.

"I can see that we have all had plenty of fun tonight," Dumbledore said still looking down at his smallest professor. Then Dumbledore looked upon the sea of students. "It is that time of the evening where I must regretfully inform all of you that your beds await your full bellies and sleepy minds. Prefects if you please lead your fellow students to their respective dorms. Now without any trouble, off you go."

Dumbledore said the last part staring straight at Keely. She knew that was her cue. She had to cause some trouble.

Keely groaned. She wondered why Dumbledore couldn't ask her to attend a training session like a normal human being. But of course, Dumbledore was anything but normal and anyone would be able to see that.

As everyone was rising to leave, Harry momentarily paused to see Keely remaining in her seat. "C'mon, Keys. Let's go."

"I'll be right behind you," Keely said giving Harry a small smile. "I just need to ask Fred and George a question."

"Oh no you don't," Harry said grabbing Keely under her arm and trying to hoist her up off of the bench. "Every time you 'need to ask' one of them a question you end up in trouble."

"You said so yourself, Harry," Keely smirked. "I am my father."

Harry gave Keely a skeptical look before sighing. "Just don't get yourself a detention."

"No guarantees," Keely smiled, patting Harry on the top of the head. "Now be a good little boy and let the adults talk."

Harry scoffed, but walked away regardless of the trouble he knew was going to transpire.

Two head of fiery red hair was about walk pass by when Keely grabbed onto a set of black robes.

"Ah, Miss Keely Lupin," George stated when he saw who was tugging at his clothing.

"Our favorite of the Lupins," Fred greeted with a smile.

"Ah, George and Fred," Keely began, "my favorite of the Hogwarts twins.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," George replied with a sly grin.

"What can we do for you," Fred continued.

Keely dropped her voice so only the twins could hear. They dipped their heads lower so they could hear the shorter student.

"I need you to give me one of those dung bombs I know you stash in your pockets," Keely whispered so the students passing wouldn't hear her request.

"Of course," Fred said fishing a small brown object out of his robes. "You know what to do with this."

"Good luck," George said with a wink before he and Fred walked away as if they never had a mischievous conversation with the younger student.

Keely glanced toward the staff table and caught Dumbledore's eyes. He gave a slight incline of his head giving Keely the subtle indicator for her to proceed.

Keely looked around at the other students to make sure no one was paying attention to her, not that it really mattered. She walked back over to where she sat previous and pretended to pick up something she had forgotten. As soon as a couple of second year Ravenclaws were walking passed, Keely bumped into them activating the dung bomb and slipping it into one of the Ravenclaw's pockets.

"I'm so sorry," Keely mumbled faking embarrassment.

The Ravenclaws quickly said it was 'okay' before continuing on their way out of the Great Hall.

Keely counted to three. As soon as she finished mentally said three a scream erupted from the two Ravenclaws. Soon the remainder of the students in the Great Hall were screaming about the terrible smell.

Before Keely could even let out a chuckled about the havoc she had caused, a hand slammed down on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Ahem," the high picked cough sounded from behind Keely. "I saw what you did. I didn't think that students were so ill behaved especially before the start of term has technically begun. I am afraid I am going to have to give you a detention."

All Keely saw was a large ball pink polyester and a sickly sweet grin from the 'professor' in front of her. "I'm sorry, professor. You must be mistaken."

"No mistake. I saw you drop something into that girl's robes. I will have to have you come with me, Miss…"

"Keely Lupin," another more stern voice entered the conversation. Keely had never been so relieved to see her transfiguration professor. "You are not to place dung bombs into other students clothing."

Professor McGonagall turned to a shock faced Umbridge. It looked like the pink ball had just learned one of the most surprising things of her life. "I'll take it from here, Delores. Miss Lupin is in my house and therefore her punishment is my responsibility."

"Lupin," Umbridge questioned as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. "Any relation to _Remus Lupin_?"

"My uncle, ma'am," Keely tried her hardest to be respectful. It would not bode well if Keely was kicked out of school.

"Huh. Interesting," Umbridge's eyes darkened at this new piece of information. "Minerva, I expect you will deal with her effectively. Good night."

Both Keely and McGonagall watched the professor shuffle out of the Great Hall without looking back.

"Try not to draw so much attention next time, Keely," McGonagall stated when all prying ears were gone. "Situations have become more difficult with the addition of certain new staff members."

"She better not talk about my uncle in front of the new Care of Magical Creatures professor," Keely sighed. "Or else my cover for my training sessions will not be the only thing exposed."

"I too hope it does not come to that," McGonagall replied leading the dark haired student out of the Great Hall through the door the Triwizard Champions had gone through the previous year when their names were called.

On the back wall of the room there was a door that was about 3 meters off the ground with no obvious means to get to it.

"Miss Lupin if you would," McGonagall waved toward the door.

Keely heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. She pressed the palm of her hand to the wall beside the door. She pictured an image of the stairs she knew would appear with a bit of concentration.

A set of stairs seemed to roll out from the wall she was touching.

"Very good, Miss Lupin. You are getting much faster revealing the stairs," McGonagall complemented. "Dumbledore will be pleased with your progress over the summer."

Keely only nodded, trying to keep her concentration on the stairs. She remembered the first time she had made the stairs fully appear. She had let her concentration wane when she was half way up the stairs and ended up flat on her back having plummeted to the ground.

Once up the stairs, McGonagall opened the door into a dimly lit room with portraits lining the walls. Many of the people in the paintings were pretending to be sleeping, but there were a few who were peeking out from under their drooping eyelids to look at the two new comers.

A flash of red light came hurdling towards the two. Keely immediately pulled her wand out of the inside of her robes shouting 'progecto' before the light could hit her or her professor. The stairs behind her rolled back into the wall, disappearing from sight as soon as Keely's hand left the wall and her concentration was diverted.

"That was not non-verbal, Miss Lupin."

Keely nearly growled when her headmaster came out of the shadows with his wand arm still raised. "At least I stopped it."

"Yes, but it would have been all too easy to change the course of the spell once I heard what defensive spell you used. Professor McGonagall could have been severely injured with your mistake."

"But I stopped it," Keely said, her voice rising. Why was it so difficult for Dumbledore to see that Keely was improving? Nothing seemed good enough for him.

"But barely," Dumbledore said turning back to his desk. "You may leave now, Minerva."

McGonagall inclined her head towards the headmaster and sent a sympathetic look towards the irate student she had led into the office. The transfiguration professor left through the main entrance without another word.

Dumbledore's back was still turned when Keely shot a non-verbal spell at the headmaster's back, who dodged it easily.

"Too predictable," Dumbledore spoke. "Try again, Miss Lupin."

Keely gave a yell of frustration as she shot three spells in a row at the elder man. He was able to deflect each of them without the use of his wand.

"Your magical energy is too charged and too predictable," Dumbledore said stoically while raising his wand. Keely didn't expect Dumbledore's target to be the bookshelf behind her and she was unable to get out of the way before the entire shelf fell.

"Pay attention," Dumbledore said raising his voice before showering Keely with more and more spells.

Keely had spent the next couple of hours working with Dumbledore. By the time she was actually able to leave the Headmaster's office she was sweating and exhausted from the amount of magic she was exerting. Her stomach felt like it had a hole in it and her head felt like it was splitting from all the times one of Dumbledore's spell had hit her. On the positive side, Keely had managed to block seventy percent of the spells aimed at her and even managed to hit Dumbledore at least twice, which is no easy feat.

The portrait of the fat lady was in sight and all Keely could think about was going to bed. However, fate apparently did not want the dark haired teen to rest.

A woman with short brown hair stepped out of the shadows, standing right in front of the Gryffindor student.

Keely groaned. "The the bloody hell do you want?"

"Language, Miss Lupin," Emilia Luack reprimanded. "I merely came here to ask how you faired in your 'detention'."

"I don't mean to be rude, but you can ask the headmaster," Keely seethed rubbing her temples. "Now if you don't mind, I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

"Keely…"

Keely snapped. "I don't understand why you of all people had to come here. Why couldn't you just come as my actual mother and not some imposter."

"Because Mia Lupin or Mia Black does not hold much power in the wizarding world. People are still terrified of Sirius Black and they think him a traitor. However, the name Emilie Luack does hold power in this world."

"Luack? It sounds like something a duck coughed up," Keely laughed bitterly.

Before she could blink, Keely was thrown against the wall.

"You have to always be prepared, Keely. It was way too easy to use your anger against you."

"Yes my anger must be the problem because of course it wouldn't be because I'm dead tired."

Professor Luack looked down at Keely and offered her a hand off the floor.

Keely just looked at the professor's hand and stood without help. "I don't need your assistance. Uncle Remus and I didn't need your assistance when I was younger and I certainly do not need it now."

"That is not way to talk to a professor, Miss Lupin," Professor Luack said trying not to let the hurt show through her eyes. "I'm afraid you will have a detention with me tomorrow night for being so disrespectful."

"You baited me," Keely seethed.

"Like I said, you need to control your anger. See you tomorrow."

Keely stomped up the portrait of the fat lady. She quickly brushed the angry tears away from her eyes before providing the fat lady with the password.

"Keys?"

Keely looked over to the couches to see Harry standing up from the cushions and walking towards her.

"Where have you been? I thought you said you would be right behind me." Harry looked at his friend more closely. "Keys what happened to you? You look like you had a fight with a dragon and lost."

Harry saw how exhausted his best friend was and quickly gathered her in his arms in a tight hug. Keely sighed in relief when she felt his arms around her. Harry always seemed to know what she needed.

* * *

**A/N: I promise I won't go so long without updating. The excitement is about to begin :-)**


	10. Chapter 10: Plotting the Rebellion

**A/N: ***This is a very important Author's Note*** **

**I am writing to explain that I will be doing some reconstruction to this story. I have been recieving some feedback about this story's lack of action, repetitiveness, and at times it is a bit boring. As I thought about all of this, I decided that these reviewers were correct.**

**Things that will be changing: The story will begin half way through Harry's 6th year instead of the beginning of his 5th. There will be no more Sirius/Keely's mother full chapters (there may be some flashbacks to them, but they will no longer be a second focus), More Harry will be added earlier into the story, and some of the chapters will either be deleted or merged with another chapter.**

**Things that will basically remain the same: The structure of the chapers that will remain in the revamped story will stay the same (I will just be changing some wording to have it make more sense in the new context), Keely will still be just as powerful and will be going through rigorous training, and the basic overall plot will remain the same even though every thing will be a year later than this story.**

**This chapter posting still follows the old format of the story. I will add the basic plot for the rest of their 5th year so all of you fantastic readers do not feel like I am leaving this on a cliff hanger.**

**Thank you all for continuing to read this story. It means a lot that I have some fans out there.**

**Please message me with with your concerns, questions, thoughts, opinions about the upcoming change. If there is something you do or do not want to see in the reconstructed version, please let me know :-)**

* * *

Weeks had passed slowly for Keely at Hogwarts. Everyday was the same routine. She would wake up, go to class, do some homework, train with one of the professors, and then fall asleep as soon as she got back to the dorms. Her eating habits were sporadic at best and the most sleep she got was while she was in class.

Today was no exception.

Keely had fallen asleep at her desk before the bell had even rung. However, she jolted awake when she heard voices beginning to rise.

"Mr. Potter, I will not tolerate lies being spouted about in my classroom," Umbridge scolded. "If we were in any real danger than the Ministry would be informed and the Minster would do something to remedy the situation."

"But you have been informed," Harry stood from his seat. His face was turning red with anger as he stared at the offending professor. "You have just chosen to ignore the signs. I saw him rise, I saw him command a servant to kill Cedric Diggory—"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident as a result of the Tri-Wizard Tourtoment," Umbridge interrupted. Her register in her voice began to rise slightly with each word she spoke. "There is no proof of any such rising of he-who-must-not-be-named."

Harry flipped his desk over in anger. "I was attacked by dementors over the summer because the Ministry lost control of them. They are probably following orders from Voldemort because he has much more to offer them."

"How dare you speak his name," Umbridge shrieked. "I will not allow you to freely use such terrible incorrect conjecture. By doubting the Ministry, you are doubting the Minister himself and that is something I cannot allow you to do. Detention, Friday night, Mr. Potter."

Harry fell back into his seat beside Keely with a huff.

"What just happened," Keely asked in her still groggy state.

"Apparently the truth is not welcome in the vicinity of certain people," Harry seethed. "I mean, who does she think she is? She has not right! She wasn't even there that night!"

"None of us were, Harry," Keely reasoned. "And don't give me that look. I am not defending someone like her. I will always be on your side."

"Eh, hem. Is there something the matter, Miss Lupin," Umbridge addressed Keely, who shivered at the sound of the woman's voice. "Did you want to join your classmate in detention?"

"I believe I have another detention that night, professor," Keely smartly replied. Of course she had another detention. Detention was supposed to be a punishment and training with Dumbledore always felt like a punishment.

"Perhaps another evening then?"

By this point all of the students in class were paying attention to the volleying conversation between the professor and their classmate.

"I would rather not spend any evening in detention."

"Then you would do well to refrain from talking during silent reading time or would you like a definition of silent reading?"

Harry grabbed on Keely wrist and gave it a tug before she could say anything that could land her in some trouble.

"I understand the definition, professor," Keely gritted her teeth in reply.

* * *

"They really are running scared, aren't they," Keely said with a harsh laugh as she and her friends entered the common room after classes had finished for the day.

"Harry shouldn't have yelled at a professor, least of all during class," Hermione stated following behind Keely to the study table in the corner of the room.

"He stood up for what he believed in, 'Mione. He stood up for the truth," Keely replied throwing herself into one of the hard wooden chairs surrounding the table. "I say that detention she gave was completely uncalled for. I mean, she's had it in for Harry ever since his trial."

"It's true she a right pile of dragon dung," Ron chimed in, throwing his bag to the ground. "We ought to do something about her."

"We can't. She is a Hogwarts professor and we could get into some serious trouble if do anything to her," Hermione reasoned.

The four friends sat around the study table. None of them saying a word as they processed the happenings of the day.

Finally, Keely decided to speak. "You know what? If Umbridge won't listen to the truth than I think we should make her. I am not going to sit here and let her get us killed when we actually have to fight in the upcoming war."

"What do you propose we do," Hermione asked. "Do you want us to form some kind of club to actually train ourselves in how to defend ourselves from the dark arts?"

Keely shrugged a smirk slowly creeping upon her lips. "That's not a bad idea, but I had something a little more literal in mind. I say we rebel against her little teaching methods and make her wish she never set foot on Hogwarts grounds."

"How do you suggest we do something like that," Hermione asked. Her face was starting to show signs of panic at the mention of a rebellion against a professor.

"Shut up, Hermione, and let the woman speak," Ron snapped. "I'm in and I'm sure I can get Fred and George in on the action."

Keely gave a nod of approval and Ron took off in search of his mischievous twin brothers.

"As long as no one gets injured, I'm in as well," Hermione announced. "I'll start making up lists of people who I think might want to join us."

With that Hermione picked up her bag and ran up to the girl's dormitory to begin her preparations and lists.

Once Hermione and Ron were gone, it left only Keely and Harry at the table.

"What do you say, Harry? Are you ready to help lead the troops into battle against the toad," Keely asked her friend with an almost wicked grin.

"I can't train them, Keys. I don't have enough experience or knowledge," Harry explained shaking his head.

"Then I'll train you. Just give me a couple of weeks and I will have you leading the way," Keely said as she grabbed Harry's hand and began pulling him out of the common room.

* * *

**A/N: If you did not read the top Author's note please read it. The note concerns some drastic changes to the future of this story.**

**For those of you who want to know what I had planned for the rest of their 5th year...**

**Keely was going to train Harry so he could lead the DA. Romance was going to begin between Harry and Keely, but Cho Change and Ginny kept distracting Harry. Keely was going to reveal herself as Dumbledore's weapon and Umbridge was going to try to take her into custody. Keely would reveal some of her power to Umbridge before Umbridge was taken hostage by the centaurs. While Keely was dealing with Umbridge, Harry and everyone else was going to the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius. Keely shows up with the rest of the Order to fight. Hermione sees how powerful Keely is, but Harry did not. Keely's mother was to fall behind the veil trying to protect Keely (Sirius remains alive). Keely chases after Bellatrix, Harry chases after Keely. Dumbledore stops Keely from killing Bellatrix. Dumbledore and Voldemort fight. Keely protects Harry using her advanced magic so he stays out of the fight. Harry is still too distracted to notice Keely's magical abilities. The Ministery find out about Voldemort.**

**That was the basic plot for the rest of their 5th year. Again, next time you see this story, do not be alarmed if they are suddenly in their sixth year and there are less chapters.**

**Thank you again to everyone reading! Let me know if you have any questions or comments!**

**Always,  
orangezauber**


End file.
